Ai no Shaman
by Jen-Asakura
Summary: 14 yearold Yuna travels to Japan to fight in the Shaman tournament, but what'll happen when her heart becomes more important than her dream?AN: I'm rewriting Ai no Shaman. Please don't flame me...
1. Default Chapter

Is it worth it?

Summary: A 14 year-old Yuna travels to Japan to fight in the shaman tournament. Little does she know, someone may have grown attached to the young shaman... Who could this mystery badass be? (RenxYuna)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Shaman King or Hiroyuki Takei (I wish I did, but hey....) I only own my characters, Yuna, her guardian ghost, Minna, and her family... If you want to sue--er, use them, please ask me first. Arigato! And no, I don't own Japan....

Warning: Rated R for language and some ecchi scenes later on in the story.......

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Chapter One**

Yuna finished packing the last of her bags. "OOooookay...that should be it. Now all I need is my oracle pager, and my travel fares and I'll be set," she said. She was excited to go to Japan ever since the shaman tournament started a few weeks ago. She just fought her shaman officiant, and won a fucshia colored oracle pager. A couple of days later, her oracle bell rang and said she's supposed to travel to Tokyo, Japan to fight her prelims. She couldn't wait. She had never been to Japan before and this trip made her more than ecstatic. Putting the last bag in her mom's van, Yuna ran back inside to tell everyone she was ready.

"Mooooooooom......I'm done packing everything.." Yuna yelled up the stairs to the bedrooms. Her mom poked her head out of the bedroom door. "Already? Your brother hasn't even finished packing half of his clothes, and he has a smaller room than you." she smiled. Yuna rolled her eyes sarcastically and ran into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hel-..." she started but was soon cut of the sound of a recorded message.

"Hello. We're sorry that we missed you. Please return our call at 1-800-52-" Yuna hung up the phone before the message finished.

"Damn recordings.....we already sold the house..." Yuna muttered. But she didn't let that rupture her day, for the thought of being in japan for a couple of months filled her mind again. Yuna walked out of the kitchen with a wide smile on her face. Her older brother, Samona (yes, that's a guy's name...) walked downstairs and noticed Yuna leaning against the door. Her eyes were shut, and she still had a smile on her face. Too bad for Yuna, because she didn't notice her brother sneak up behind her to scare the living shit out of her.

"HOLY SH--!!!! What the..?! SAMONA?!" Yuna yelled as she turned around to see her brother behind her, snickering.

"Hold your tounge, Yuna...!" her mother yelled from upstairs.

Yuna shook her head, and faced her brother, who was still snickering.

"I'll get you back, one day....anyway, did you pack up all of your stuff?" she asked, her voice sounding irritated.

"Yes...I did." Samona smiled.

Her mother finally emerged from the top of the stairs, carrying what looked like five or six boxes. Yuna quickly ran up the stairs and grabbed a couple of boxes and threw them down to Samona. Then she carried two other boxes, leaving her mother with only two.

"Okay, if that's everything...um....where's your father?" her mother started, and placed the last box in the van.

"He's already at the airport waiting for us." Samona said.

"Alright! Then let's go to Japan!" Yuna yelled.

- - - - - - - Two days Later... - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Amidamaru! Integrate, into Harusame!!" Yoh yelled. He had been practicing Hyou Gattai for the past half hour, and was getting tired. Anna stood by Yoh's side, holding a stopwatch. "Okay, Yoh, you can take a small break." Anna said. Yoh jumped into the air, and noticed someting that happened a few houses over from his.

"Hey....someone's moving in!" Yoh yelled. Manta, Ren, Horo, and Anna rose to their feet, and ran over to Yoh to see just what the hell he was talking about.

"See?" Yoh pointed a finger at the new family that was moving in. Someone walked out of the car. It was Yuna. She had short, black hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had light blue eyes, and she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, and blue sweatpants with light blue lines going down the side. "I gotta see this!" Yoh started running, but was caught by Anna's grip.

"Awww....c'mon, Anna. I want to meet them. They might be shamans...plleeeeeeaaaassseee???" Yoh asked. Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll all go." she said, and the group started walking. When Yuna emerged from her mom's car, she viewed the landscape around her. It was beautiful. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her dream had finally come true. She was in Japan. Who cared if it was only for a couple of months.....she wanted to cherish every minute of it.

"Welcome to Japan.." Yoh said.

Yuna quickly turned around. "Oh, um...hello. My name is Yuna, Yuna Calloway. Nice to meet you...um..."

"Yoh..Yoh Asakura.." Yoh quickly said. "And it's nice to meet you, also."

"Thanks," Yuna said.

"No problem," Yoh started. "Oh, I almost forgot. These are my friends. This is Horohoro, Ren, Anna, Manta, Amidamaru, Bason, Kororo, and of course....me." Yoh smiled. Yuna smiled back. "Oh, I suppose I should introduce my spirit. This is Minna." she said. A young ghost emerged from Yuna's backpack. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She had golden, shoulder-lengthed blonde hair, and her glasses shielded part of her emerald eyes. She wore somewhat of a red and black chinese battle outfit, and she wore a red ribbon around her neck. Everyone stared in awe at Yuna's ghost. Minna gave a slight curtsey, and returned to Yuna's side.

"I moved here from the United Kingdom to fight on the shaman tournament. It's nice to meet you all." she said. Yoh nodded. Manta shook his head. "Wow...now we know 2 people whose name starts with a "Y".."he smiled. Yoh and Yuna laughed.

"Well...at least the spirits have a new friend, right?" Yoh asked. Amidamaru and Bason were staring at Minna....and drooling..., and Kororo was checking out Minna's staff.

"Yuna! Where are you?" Samona called out. Yuna turned around, and noticed her brother calling her. "Samona, come here! I want you to meet someone!" Yuna yelled. A few minutes later, Samona emerged from the new home. His shirt was slightly wrinkled, and his hair was in a low ponytail.

"Samona, I want you to meet my new friends, Yoh, Anna, Manta, H.....Hor..Horo....Ren, Amidamaru, Bason, and Kororo..." she said. She had a tough time pronouncing Horo's name. "And everyone, this is my brother, Samona, who is three years older than me.

"How old are you, Yuna?" Ren asked.

"Fourteen. So he's seventeen...he's also a shaman like me, but he's not in the tournament....." she answered.

"I see....." Yoh said.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence....Yuna finally started the conversation back up. "So.....so you guys want to come in? I can show you around....and stuff...."

Yoh nodded, and turned around and everyone else nodded in agreement. "Sure." Yoh said.

Yuna smiled, and walked in, everyone else following her.

They walked into Yuna's new home, curious-eyed. They couldn't believe their eyes. On the shelves were old artifacts that Yuna brought with her when she moved from America. There was a small figurine of a small child playing the piano, and there was another small figurine of a woman in a long, red dress. Ren raised an eyebrow in curiosity as one of his hands reached out and grabbed a picture of Yuna on it. It looked as if it was drawn.. It showed a picture of Yuna holding a child and......crying? Yuna turned around and walked towards Ren.

"Yeah...that's a picture of me a few years ago..." she started. "I have a story behind that picture....do you-uh....want to hear it?" she asked. Ren hesitated for a minute but soon nodded afterwards. Yuna sighed and began her story...

"About a few years ago....before the shaman tournament even started...my brother and I went to this one cave for a week to train. It was a rainy day, and we could barely see where we were going because of all the heavy rain. Anyway, we finally got to the cave, about an hour later..We were cold, wet, and tired, but that didn't keep up from training. Eventually, the rain stopped, and Samona left to get some firewood. A few minutes later, A young boy wandered through the forest....about a couple of yards from where I was. He looked so scared, and his clothes were soaked..........."

Flashback

_(Yuna's POV, Yuna is nine years old and Samona is eleven)_

_"Ummm....excuse me?" I called out to the boy. The boy turned around, and I noticed that tears were running down his face. He had a frightened expression. "Um....would you like to stay in here? My brother....Samona, he'll be back with some firewood, so you can dry off..." I started. A small smile of appreciation formed on the boy's face, and he quickly ran over to the cave I resided in. He sat down and pulled off his hood and his silvery-white hair was drenched. He was slightly trembling due to the cold. Unconsiously, I pulled off my jacket, which was mildly damp, and wrapped it around the boy. It helped a little, but he was atill cold. I frowned, trying to think of a way to get him warm until my brother returned. But it wasn't required because a few minutes later, my brother returned with an armfull of firewood. He was very strong for his age. I jumped up and grabbed as much firewood as I could. The young boy watched Samona and I as we sat down and started the fire._

_"Who's he?" Samona asked, noticing I didn't have my jacket on._

_"I don't know....he was soaked, and I asked him if he wanted to stay with me until he dried off." I responded. A wave of skepticism ran over his face. He wasn't a big fan of letting strangers stay, even if he was a child. I ignored Samona's stare at me, and proceeded to talk to the boy._

_"So, um.....do you have a name?" I asked._

_"It's Kay," the boy replied. His green eyes blinked with curiosity as I repeated that name in my head._

_"Kay......kay.....kay....that name, it....sounds familiar...um...what's your last name?" I asked._

_"I don't know....I'm an orphan..." he said. I tilted my head to the side. I wanted to aske more questions, but I decided not to. Samona was about to ask a question when all three of us were alarmed by the ground starting to shake._

_"!!!!!.....it's an earthquake!!" Samona yelled. "Everyone out, NOW! The cave will "cave in!"_

_Samona and I quickly ran out of the cave....just in time before the cave collapsed. I looked to my side and behind me, but noticed that Kay wasn't here._

_"Hey....wheres Kay?" I asked. Samona's eyes widened as he looked towards the rubble. "Oh no......oh no.....no..." he started as he ran to the huge pile of rocks and threw them aside. He let out a loud "OH MY GOD!" as he looked at Kay. His body was crushed, and covered in blood. his arms were dismembered, and he was just about dead. I ran to Kay's dead body, and held him in my arms for a good while before heading home...._

End Flashback

"...after the incident....a few days later, Samona and I returned home and I buried his body in our backyard, and made it a grave...I drew that picture as a memory of what could've been my friend..." Yuna finished. Everyone, including Ren, looked at her, wide-eyed.

"That was...so....sad..." Yoh started.

"I second that.." Horo said...

"I second the second...." Manta said.

Yuna let out a small, sad smile. "Well, I'm almost over it....and I can bring him back to life, If I'm crowned Shaman King...." she said.

Her mother walked out of the kitchen, and stared at the group of kids in her living room.

"Oh? You made friends, already, Yuna?" her mother asked. Everyone turned around and faced Yuna and her mother.

"Oh, hi, mom. Yeah, I made a few friends. And guess what? Some of them are shamans like I am!" she started. "This is Yoh, This is Anna, this is Horohoro, this is Ren, this is Manta, this is Amidamaru, this is Bason, and this is Kororo. Amidamaru, Bason, and Kororo are spirits." she finished, allowing her mother to digest the information.

"Nice to meet you all...Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "You know, Yuna, I didn't expect you to make friends this easily," she said. Yuna lightly blushed. Her mother faced Yoh and the gang. "You know, Yuna is always so shy when she goes somewhere new, like this one time, we moved to a different state a couple of years ago, she met this nice boy, and she couldn't stop talking-"

"MOM!!!" Yuna yelled. She was turning as red as a tomato. "Don't you have more unpacking to do..? Mother?" she asked. Her mother gave off a 'whatever' look and headed into the kitchen. Yuna turned around and Horohoro started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Yuna asked. "She was talking about the boy I told you about..." Horohoro instantly stopped laughing, and suddenly an awkward silence took place...and more awkward silence....and more....and more...and more. Finally, Yuna broke the silence.

"So, uh....where do you guys live?" She asked.

"Everyone lives with Anna and me," Yoh said. Yuna's eyes widened. "Everyone? Where do you live?" Yoh pointed down the street in the house that looked like an inn. "There," he said, with a grin. Yuna's eyes widened some more. "Woow...that's a big house..." she said.

"Hey, do you want to come over sometime?" Yoh asked.

"Wait, Yoh She can come over right now!" Horo commented.

"Hmm....your right..." Yoh responded. "Would that be okay with your parents?"

"yeah, I'm sure it's okay." Yuna said.

"Okay then, let's go!"

2 Hours later...

Yuna layed in her futon, writing down all of the great things that happened to her today in her journal.

_07-15-04:_

_Today is an incrediable day today...Wow...I made alot of friends, I met other Shamans, my dream came true, and someone was interested in my story..if this is a dream, don't wake me up...I never want this happiness to end...I can't wait until tomorrow. Good night..._

_-Yuna_

Yuna placed the journal under her pillow, and folded her arms behind her head, as she drifted off into slumber, awaiting the next day...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Well, what did you think of my first Chapter...? Please Review! Ja ne!


	2. Fresh Air

**Woot! I made it to the second chapter...Sorry it took me so long to update, I had all of the chapters ready to post, but it got deleted when my mom reformatted the computer...Once again...GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI...! Um...happy too late to be Valentines Day...Oh, someone remind me to change the title of the story, because it's starting to suck...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. I only own Yuna and her family...**

**Chapter Two:**

Yoh wandered down the hall of his house, scratching his stomach and muttering out loud. Everyone who lived with him could tell he just woke up, because he kept bumping into everyone.

"Ohayo..." Yoh started.

"Morning'" Horo said, stuffing his face.

"Good morning, Yoh.." Manta said as he jumped down from a stool in the kitchen.

"...Moooorning, Manta.." Yoh started. "Is breakfast ready..?"

"No...Ryu just left to go to the store...he should be back in a few minutes..." Manta answered.

Anna walked into the room, holding a pair of arm and leg weights.

"In the meantime..." she started and handed the weights to Yoh. "you can train. Get dressed. You have to run 3 miles this morning...c'mon, get to it..." she ordered. Yoh grumbled and headed out of the room. A few minutes later, Yoh was out the door and heading down the street.

Yoh didn't mind running, it was just too early. The sun had just come out, and at this time, people would still be sleeping. Still, Yoh continued running. He was thinking about the girl evryone met yesterday, and how Ren was looking at her.

"They would probably make a good couple, too..."Yoh said to himself, not realizing that he bumped into Ryu, who dropped some of the groceries on the ground.

"Oh...sorryy, Ryu, I was thinking and I wasn't looking where I was going, and"Yoh started, but then realized it was useless to apologize to him, so he helped Ryu pick some of the groceries up, and the two headed home.

"Yoh, who were you talking about...?" Ryu finally asked after a few minutes of walking. Yoh looked up at him with a puzzled look, but then remembererd what he was talking about.

"Oh!" Yoh started. "I was talking about Ren and Yuna...they would make a good couple." he said, giving one of those "I'm probably right" smiles.Ryu shook his head and opened the door. Anna was in the living room, watching t.v., while Manta was in the kitchen, cleaning something that Anna made him do...again. Horo was stuck in the bathroom, and Ren was still in his room. He hasn't come out ever since yesterday afternoon when they met Yuna. Yoh looked towards the stairs, a slight curious look in his eyes.

"I wonder what he could be doing up there..." Yoh said to himself as he joined Manta and Ryu in making the world's most god-awful breakfast...

...Meanwhile, in Ren's room...

Ren laid on his futon, staring at the ceiling, still thinking about the girl he met yesterday. A slight glimpse of her face ran accross his mind, as he stood up, getting ready to get dressed. He grabbed his black pants, and a nearby shirt to put on for the moment. He wasn't ready to go downstairs, so he just stayed in his room a little bit longer. His memorial tablet sat on the floor next to his kwan-dow, and Bason was nowhere to be found. He was probably downstairs with Yoh and the others, getting scolded by Anna for burning something. Speaking of which...

"Ren!" Yoh called. "Breakfast is ready."

"Ack! Yoh! You burned the eggs again!" Manta yelled.

"Yoh-dono! Look out!"

There was a loud bang which slightly shook the stairs as Ren came down them. The house smelled like someone just lit evrything on fire, and the food didn't look much better. The bang, of course, was caused by Yoh, who was knocked unconcious and knocked to the floor by...no one other than...Anna. Of course, Yoh didn't have anything better to do than to grab Ryu's shirt on the way down. There they both were, in the middle of the floor, with hand marks on their faces. Ren shook his head and headed out of the door.

"Hey, Ren, where are you going?" Horo asked.

"To get some fresh air..." Ren said, and left. He wandered down the street, trying to find something-anything to get his mind off of Yuna.

_Could it be that I..._Ren thought to himself, a slight blush appearing on his face. _I...like her...?_

Ren quickly shook the idea out of his head as he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Yuna running his way. She was beautiful. Her long black hair blew in the wind with each step she took. She wore a silk sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black silk sweatpants, which billowed in the wind.

"Isn't your name Ren...?" Yuna asked.

"Yes...it is. And your name is Yuna, right?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Yuna answered.

_Wow...he's so cool...and his eyes are so..._she thought, before she was interupted by Ren.

"So...uh, where were you from..I mean, I know you weren't from Japan.." he said.

"Oh, I'm from United Kingdom...I told you that yesterday," she started, giggling. "I'm just here to fight in the third round of the tournament. I'll only be here for a few months, though, so I'll try not to be in your, or your friends' way..." she said.

"Oh, trust me...I wouldn't mind..." Ren blurted out. Yuna turned towards Ren.

"What was that?" Yuna asked.

"Oh...uh...nothing..." Ren asked.

"Oh,well...I wouldn't mind either...But anyway, where are you from...?" she asked. She mentaly slapped herself because she figured he was from Japan, also, along with Yoh, and Anna, and Manta. But she wanted to get off the subject before she said something else.

"Me? I'm from China..." Ren said. Yuna looked at Ren, she could've sworn he was from Japan. Either way, he was cute. They spent a long hour walking around Tokyo. Mostly for showing Yuna around, because she was going to be attending Shinra in about a week or so, so she might as well figure out how to get there. They finally stopped at funbari Hill, where they stopped to sit. Yuna sat down next to Ren, who was staring at the city. They could get a good view of the city, which was cool.

"Well, should we head back...?" Ren asked.

"Uh..okay.." Yuna said...

End of chapter

Well...what did you think of my 2nd chapter...sorry it was so short...Please review...! Ja ne!


	3. Lust for Love and Telda's Entrance

**Hello...I hate school...it gives out too much homework, and barely anytime to do anything about it...But one good thing, is that we just got done with scheduling. Woot! Oh, and the beginning of this chapter is a little...oh, how should I say it...um...romantic...so...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Just like all of the other disclaimers, I don't own Shaman King. I own Yuna, and her family...and Kay's family...And Telda**

**Chapter Three: Lust for love, and Telda's Entrance...**

Ren walked back to Yoh's house, and Yuna headed back to her house. It was a short walk for them, but everyone around them could tell the had the hots for each other. Ren sat in the living room with Horo, Yoh, and everyone else, talking about Ren's little encounter with Yuna.

"Div...if you like her, just tell her..." Horo said.

"Yeah, if she likes you, great, of she doesn't...then..." Yoh started, knowing just where this conversation would lead to. "But yeah, you should ask her out..."

Ren thought about that sentence for a moment, but decided to forget it. He barely knew anything about her, except that she was a shaman, and her name was Yuna. And just about all the people he knew were shamans or associated with spirits somehow. But he had to do something. Maybe he should do what Yoh says and ask her...what harm could it be..?

...Later that night...

Yuna sat at her window, toying with her oracle pager. She loved looking at the stars at night. Where she was from, you had to go out into the country to see the stars well. But here in Tokyo, all you have to do is look out your window. Yuna placed her oracle pager on a desk nearby, and was about to go to sleep...that is, until she heard the phone ring. She quickly ran out of the room and down the hall into the kitchen to answer it before anyone else woke up.

"Hello...? This is Yuna..." Yuna asked.

"Hi...it's Ren..."

"Oh...hi Ren...What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"Nothing...get your jacket...I need to talk to you..." Ren said.

"Oh..okay, meet me in front of my house in a few minutes..."Yuna said.

"Okay, bye..." Ren said as he hung up the phone.

"Bye..." Yuna hung up the phone and walked to her room and grabbed her jacket. What could be wrong that Ren would be calling somewhat close to the middle of the night about? She quickly walked out the door, careful not to wake up anyone. Ren was out there waiting for her. He wore the same black sweatpants he wore this morning, but he had no shirt on under his jacket. Yuna couldn't help but blush at the sight. This was the first time she saw him like this. His facial expression didn't match hers, though. His was a more serious look. His bangs partialy hid his golden orbs.

"Uh...what's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"I need to ask you a question..." Ren asked. He walked towards her, the cool night breeze brushing his bangs away from his face. He was gorgeous. Yuna could feel the heat on her face as he wrapped his strong arms around her and pressed his lips against hers gently. It took her by surprise, the way he just kissed her. She didn't mind, but in a way, she wasn't expecting it. Ren tightened the embrace and brought her closer to his chest, letting her feel his warmth. He finally broke away when they were both breathless. Ren snickered when he spotted the blush on her face. But she couldn't help it...

"I guess I'll take it as a yes..." Ren said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Yuna asked.

"If you want to...uh...go out...with me..." Ren finally said. Yuna smiled and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Sure.." Yuna said.

...The next morning...

Horohoro, Yoh, Manta, Ryu, Amidamaru, Tokagero, and Bason stood outside of the bathroom door, waiting for Ren to come out. Finally, he came out putting a towel around his shoulders when he saw Yoh and everyone else standing outside of his door.

"Um...what do you want?" Ren asked, taking a toothbrush out of his mouth.

"So...how did it go...?" Yoh asked anxiously. You could tell by the tone in his voice that he really wanted to know.

"How did _what_ go...?" Ren asked in his suddenly annoyed voice.

"Your meeting with Yuna...surely it had to be _something_ if you spent almost an hour in the bathroom trying to look good for her.." Horo said in between snickers. "C'mon...it couldn't have been that bad..."

Ren scoffed and walked past them, the towel still around his shoulders, the toothbrush in his hand.

_Heh...the idiots have no idea what we...hey...wait a sec!_

Ren stopped dead in his tracks, thinking about what Horo said.

"YOU ASS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'LOOKING GOOD FOR HER!" Ren yelled.

Yoh and everyone else started laughing. Ren understood. They wanted him to go out with Yuna just so they could tease him about it. Ren blushed and bolted down the hall where he heard a knock on the door.

"Got it..." Ren grumbled. He opened the door, and luckily it was Yuna. She was dressed in a pair of silk, black pants and a red shirt. On one hand, she had her staff, and in the other, she had a small bag.

"H-hi, Ren..." Yuna said, hiding her suddenly flushed face.

"Y-yuna...what are you doing here.?" Ren asked.

"Well...tomorrow, I have a match with my first opponent in a city named Kawasaki. It's not too far from here, but I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes to find a hotel. You guys can come too, and cheer me on, if you want. Plus, you guys would get a chance to see my oversoul." Yuna said. Yoh, and Horo ran down the stairs to see who Ren was talking to.

"Oh, hi Yuna..." Yoh said.

"Oh, hello Yoh...I was just telling Ren about my match tomorrow, and you guys can come with me if you want. But you'll have to answer now, because I have to leave in a few minutes..." Yuna said.

"Okay, sure..." Yoh said. "Let's go..."

"Great!"

...24 Hours Later...

Yuna, Yoh, Horohoro, Ren, Manta, Ryu, Anna, Samona, and Yuna's parents arrived at Kawasaki in time for Yuna's match. Yoh was sitting on the ground, Manta sitting next to him. Horo was sitting on a nearby bench, Ren was sitting on a boulder, Ryu was standing up next to Yuna's parents, Anna sat next to Horo, and Samona was sitting on the ground next to Ren.

Their opponent finally showed up, a young girl named Telda. She was from India. She had long black hair that went past her knees, and red eyes. Her skin was darker than Yoh's but lighter than Ryu's, and she wore puffy green pants with sandals and a tan sleeveless shirt that was cut down to the middle of her chest. Around her neck were two large necklaces, one was in the shape of a circle within a bigger circle, and the other one was a large locket. On her forehead was a red gem.

"So...you're Yuna Calloway..." Telda said. Her voice was calm, yet serious. She smiled not once throughout their conversation. In fact, her expression stayed darkened throughout the whole introduction.

"My name is Telda. I am sixteen years of age. As you can see, I entered this tournament to become the Shaman King..." she started, hearing her oracle pager beep for the countdown.

"Let me tell you something, Yuna.." Telda said.

"Í'm listening..." Yuna replied.

"Look...I didn't enter this tournament to make friends, I entered to win, and I have a dream. I am going to win the tournament..."

Beep

"I am going to be the ruler of shamans..."

Beep

"And I **_am_** going to make my dreams come true...and you, nor will the fools behind you, stop me..."

BRRREEEEEEPPPP!

"C'mon! Leo!" Telda yelled. A young warrior about Amidamaru's age appeared behind Telda. She had long brown hair about Yoh's length, with traditional beads going around her forehead and neck. She wore a native dress, and on her back were a pack of bows and arrows.

"Oversoul!" Telda yelled. She pulled an arrow out of her bag and Leorina (a.k.a Leo) went into it.

"Okay, Minna! Oversoul!" Yuna yelled. Minna complied and went into the staff, creating a powerful oversoul unlike anyone has ever seen before. It wasn't long before their fight began. The first fight that would decide whether or not Yuna goes onto the next round. No more second chances to make up for her losses. It was an all or nothing gamble. The great spirit would choose who would be worthy enough to pass onto the next round. Whether or not Yuna had what it took to become the ruler of all the shamans.

Unfortunately...she didn't...

...End...

Well, sorry, to leave you on a cliffhanger, I know, I hate those also, but I also have to get my homework done, especially for trigonometry. It's pretty easy, though...But please review, and tell me if you think Yuna won or not...who knows? Okay, Ja ne!


	4. Going home to Izumo?

**Hello...I'm back with a new chapter...Oi...Trig...SUCKS! But hey, now it's all over, and you can see whether or not Yuna wins...**

**Disclaimer: The only people I own are Yuna's family, and Telda...so far..And Yoh's older sister, Sayaka, who doesn't make an appearance until chapter six... Sorry, I couldn't help but wonder...why doesn't Yoh have an older sister?**

**Chapter Four: Going home to Izumo?**

Yoh, Ren, and everyone else watched as Yuna fell to the ground, blood going everywhere. The match barely started, but Yuna was already bleeding. How? It was Telda's oversoul.

"I get it..." Manta started. "When the match started, Yuna jumped into the air, trying to land a blow on Telda. Telda's oversoul was based on her bows and arrows. So while Yuna was in the air, Telda took the opprotunity to shoot an arrow made up of her own mana into one of Yuna's arms. That explains the bleeding..."

Yuna stood up, clutching her bloody arm, whilst hissing in pain with every movement she made. She couldn't continue like this...not much longer. Yuna cursed under her breath, cursing herself for making that first move.

_Way to go, Yuna..._ she thought to herself.

"Wait a sec...!" Yoh started. "This was just like when I was fighting Faust...when I blocked the metal blade with Harusame, it didn't matter, because a material item can't be used against mana, and the mana on Eliza's scythe resembled the blade, so..."

"That's how you were cut!" Manta yelled. "Yuna! Watch out for her arrows!"

Yuna dodged Telda's arrows one by one until she became tired. Her mana was running low, but Telda hasn't even broken a sweat. It was just like Yoh's match. Yuna fell to her knees as she tried to regain the last ounce of mana she had. Telda moved towards her, the oversoul-arrow in her hands. She pointed the arrow at Yuna's head, ready to take aim and shoot.

"I will make your death quick and painless...die."

thunder

Yuna and Telda looked up to see the perfectly sunny sky turn a dark grey color. Thunder and lightning filled the air as the rain came pouring down. Yuna looked surprised, but Telda still held her ground. One of the officiants came out from under a nearby tree, waving his hand through the air.

"Sorry, ladies, but this match is postponted until the weather gets better...we'll continue this a.s.a.p..." he said, and left. Telda and Yuna both disengaged their oversouls. Yuna passed out soon after from loss of blood, Ren running to her aid. He picked her up in his arms, wrapping his shirt around her wound to prevent further bleeding.

"Once she wakes up, tell her to forfeit her match if she cherishes her life..." Telda said. She walked away as the thunder continued to roll accross the sky...

...Two days later...

"Dammit!" Ren yelled, walking through the hallway into the living room where Yoh and the others were. Ever since the incident with Yuna and Telda, Ren had been pissed. The bone in Yuna's arm was shattered and it barely missed an artery. She was hospitalized overnight due to lack of blood, but was sent home. Her mother has been upset ever since, and she wants Yuna to withdraw from the tournament.

Yuna sat at the table with Yoh, Ren, Anna, Manta, and the others. They have been quiet for a while, and it was starting to get the best of them.

"...Ren..." Yuna started. He had a serious look on his face, as if he was about to snap. He had been seriously ticked off ever since Telda shattered the bone in her arm. He cared dearly about her, and he was afraid she was going to die from blood loss.

"...I...I'm sorry. I should've been more careful..." Yuna finally said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked up at her with confused eyes.

"It's not your fault, Yuna," Yoh said. "Your arm's almost better, so I have an idea..." he looked outside at the rain, not changing his expression. "Yuna...when your arms heals completely, we want you to go into..." he paused, knowing that not only Anna, but Ren and Manta wouldn't approve of the idea either.

"The Tunnel of Tartarus..." He said.

(A/N: gomen nasai, I don't know what the real name of it is, so I used the dubbed)

Anna -along with everyone else- jumped up and stared at Yoh as if he just killed someone.

"What...? What's the tunnel of tartarus?" Yuna asked, not exactly sure what to expect.

"It's a tunnel in Izumo where you have to spend seven days in there...But" Anna paused. "But you can't have your guardian ghost in there, and you won't be able to see, hear, smell...nothing. And you have to make it out alive...But it'll greatly boost your power..." Anna said. Yuna's eyes widened at the tone in Anna's voice. It was serious, and yet, it sounded somewhat full of fear. Yuna looked down at her arm, not sure what she should say about it.

"What do you say, Yuna...?" Yoh asked.

Yuna looked up at Yoh with a serious look on her face like no one has ever seen before.

"Alright...I'm going into the tunnel..."

Two days later-

After a long trip to Izumo, Yoh, Ren, Anna, Manta, Horo Yuna, and all the spirits finally reached the Asakura household. Yoh knocked on the front door, and was soon greeted by his grandfather.

"Yoh...? You're back already?" his grandfather asked.

"No...I'm here for another reason...grandpa, we need to use the tunnel." Yoh said, a tone of seriousness in his voice. Yohmei's expression changed from normal to very serious.

"For what...?" he asked.

"For my friend, Yuna. She needs to train to become stronger for her upcoming match...please, grandpa, we don't have alot of time..." he pleaded.

Yohmei looked at Yoh, then at Yuna, the back at Yoh.

"Fine..."

...That night...-

Yuna wore a pair of black sweatpants and a sleeveless black shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands escaping for her bangs. Her spirit, Minna, was right by her side, and Ren was getting more nervous by the minute. Yoh, and Anna went along, also, and Manta and Horo were told to stay at the house with the other spirits.

"We're here..." Yohmei said, getting off the boat. Ren got off second, followed by Yuna, Yoh, and Anna, Minna trailing behind. The tunnel was huge. Yuna couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well...I guess I should get going...Anna has already told me about everything I should expect...and Yoh went through this, so it can't be that bad..." she started, trying to sound brave, but inside she was about to cry. Ren placed a comfirting hand on her shoulder, making her turn around.

"It's going to be alright..." Ren said. "Be careful, okay...?" he asked. Yuna nodded and gave Ren, Yoh, and Anna one last hug before entering what would be her home for the next few days.

...End...

Sorry it was such a short chapter, but I have to study for a science test...sorry, I'll update soon...ja ne!


	5. Serious changes, and Yuna's rematch

**Hello...so here I am, with the 5th chapter...I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update, but our internet accounts froze, so we had to so all this crap, and wait, and...oi. It was very stressful, even though it took almost four months, I'm ready to continue the story...Okay, Here's chapter Five.**

**Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself? I don't own Shaman King. I only own my characters, and if you read the previous chapters, you know who they are...**

**Chapter Five: Serious changes, and Yuna's rematch...**

Seven days have passed since Yuna went into the tunnel. Everyone waited by the exit, just like they did for Yoh. Ren was getting more and more nervous, to the point, where it was almost unbearable. Minna was a bit sad to see her master go, but then again, who wasn't sad to see her go..? A million thoughts ran through everyone's head.

_She's not as strong as Yoh, she doesn't stand a chance..._ Anna thought..

_I hope she's alright...That's all I want..._Ren thought.

_Yuna...I hope you made the right decision..._Yoh thought to himself.

_Miss Yuna...Please be okay..._ Minna thought.

_This will be a miracle if she makes it out alive..._ Manta thought.

_...Telda's hot..._ Horo thought.

A few more hours passed before Yoh heard the faint sound of shoes and panting. It was Yuna. She was alright after all.

"You guys, do you hear that! It's yuna!" Ren yelled. They anticipated that she would come out of the tunnel.

What they would never have guessed, is what she looked like.

She came out of the tunnel, looking at everyone as the morning sun shined in her face. Her hair was almost unevenly cut to about Yoh's length, and there were scars all over her face. Her pants were ripped and you could tell by the rips that she tripped on alot of things. A small path of blood ran down her cheek from a cut, and Her shirt was ripped to the point that there were pieces missing. It had a rip accross the front where you could see part of her breast.

"What a day...er- week..." Yuna started. "That tunnel was just as you said, Anna. It was pitch black...I kept tripping on things, and I kept running the wrong way.. it was like the tunnel was a catacomb...but I kept going and eventually made it out...I didn't think I was going to make it out alive, but now, I..." she started, her expression darkening, making everyone's eyes widen slightly.

"I'm ready for her now..."

Yoh smiled, making Anna, along with everyone else, confused.

"Alright then, let's head back to Kawasaki, and tell your mother the news..." Yoh said.

...Once they reach Kawasaki...

Yuna, Yoh, Ren, Manta, Horo, Anna, Ryu, and the others stood outside of the hotel door where Yuna and the others stayed for the tournament. Yuna placed her hand on the door, sighing. It wasn't the fact that her shirt was ripped, and there was blood on her face that she was worried about. It was the fact that she cut her hair that she was worried about. Her mother hated the first time Yuna cut her hair, and it was a family tradition to have long hair, until you get married. Yoh placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright...'' he said. Yuna nodded and smiled, turning the knob and walking in the hotel, Ren by her side.

"Mooom...? Daaaad?...Samona?" Yuna asked. She walked halfway down the hall where she heard the faint sound of sobbing. She turned her head to her mother's door, which was slightly open, allowing Yuna to see her mother sitting on the bed, her head in her hands. She was the one who was crying.

"Why did she have to fight...why?" her mother said in between sobs. Yuna's eyes widened. Of course! She hasn't seen Yuna ever since she was rushed to the hospital. But she was alright now...she had to tell her mother.

"Stay here..." she whispered to Ren, who was sitting on a nearby couch. Ren nodded and Yuna slowly opened the door to her mother's room.

"Mom...?" Yuna asked. Her mother looked up from her tear-stained hands. To Yuna, having 3/4 of your clothes ripped, and a cut on your cheek, and smelling like you haven't bathed in weeks was hell enough, but to her mother, it was heaven just to see her talking.

"Oh, Yuna!" Her mother yelled, drawing Yuna into an embrace. Yuna smiled, wincing slightly at the cut. She wrapped her arms around her mother, hugging her back.

"Yuna! Your hair!"

"I know mom, and I'm sorry that I cut my hair...again. But now, I'm tired, and I stink...can I take a bath?" she said, smiling. Her mother huged her again, letting the last few tears escape her eyes.

_Oh, my god! Ren!_ Yuna thought. _I have to tell her about Ren!_

Yuna broke away from the motherly embrace, brushing herself off.

"Um...mom? There's something, I need to tell you..." She said, nervously scratching the back of her head.

"What...what is it?" her mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, one sec..." she started, running out the room, grabbing Ren, and coming back. They both entered the room, Yuna's hand on his back.

"Mom...this is Ren...your future son-in-law..." she said. Her mother's and Ren's eyes widened in shock and amazement. "And Ren...this is my mother..."

"Nice to meet you, Ren..." her mother said. "I see you care deeply about my daughter..."

"Um...yeah..." Ren blushed, scratching the back of his head. Yoh placed his head on the door of the hotel, listening to distant laughing.

"I think everything has gone pretty well.." Yoh said.

...Later that night..

Yuna laid in the bed in her hotel room, writing in her diary. There were several empty pages in there, where she simply wrote "In Tunnel" on it.

_15 days..._

_8-12-05_

_This has been very interesting...I can't even start to explain all of the emotions I'm going through...but tomorrow is my fight with Telda...I'm so nervous, but I'll have my family, and my friends to have my back...I just hope going through the tunnel did something for me...I should train tomorrow just in case, well, I'm tired, and after having a hot bath, I'm extremely tired, so Bye._

_-Yuna.._

Yuna placed her journal on her nightstand, and bundled under the covers for warmth, awaiting the final fight with Telda...

End of chapter...


	6. Yuna's revenge

**I...love...SWIMMING! I had swimming today at school, and the class was only 15 minutes, and we got the rest of the day to swim...so...uh, yeah, on with the story. You'll see if Yuna wins this match or not. Well, I'll shut up, and let you read this...so...oh! There's going to be a couple of...cough _moments_ in here, so...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Shaman King. I only own my characters...and you know who they are...**

**Chapter Six: Yuna's revenge**

Yuna woke up before anybody else did, and she took advantage of the earlyness to go outside and clear her mind. She got out of bed, and grabbed her jacket to go outside, careful not to wake up her mother, or Anna. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind as she wandered through the hallways of the hotel, looking for something..._anything_ to get her mind off of her match with Telda today. She was scared, nervous, and she didn't want to wake up Ren. So she just walked. she finally reached outside where it was still slightly dark, but bright enough to see where everything was. It was quiet. The crickets were chirping, and she could hear the wind in the trees. But nothing could calm her nerves. She temporarily closed her eyes, letting the wind blow her now short hair. Yuna jumped and snapped her eyes open as she felt a pair of arms make their way up her body, finally stopping at her shoulders. She turned around to see a pair of golden orbs staring at her.

"Ren...?" she asked. "what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." he simply stated. "Horo snores too loud."

Yuna laughed and stared back at the sky, Ren's arms still around her. She shivered as she felt the wind get colder. Ren took her hand in his and led her towards the hotel.

"Where are we going..?" Yuna asked, rubbing her face with her free hand for warmth.

"Back to the hotel..." Ren answered. "You don't want to catch a cold.."

"Oh..."

...3 hours later...

"WAAAAAAAAKEEE UPPPPPPPP!" Horo yelled. Yoh groaned and shifted under his covers as Samona fell off onto the floor. Kororo emerged from under Horo's blanket, rubbing one of her eyes.

"Morning..." Samona muttered. "Is breakfast done...?"

"Not yet, Ryu's cooking it now..." Horo replied. Samona blinked the last bit of sleep out of his eyes and looked at Horo..

"...You guys go ahead and eat...Today is Yuna's big day and we've got to be there to cheer her on..."

...Mean while...back in Yuna's room...

Yuna sat on her bed, combing her hair. She reached over and grabbed a nearby black shirt to put on. She wore the same blue sweatpants she wore when she first moved to Japan, along with some sandals Anna picked out for her. One they were ready, Yuna grabbed her staff and left with her mother and Anna and met the guys in the lobby.

"Today is your match with Telda, Yuna. How do you feel?" Manta asked, his hand imitating a microphone.

"Um...confident, scared, and above all, nervous. I'm not even sure if I can win even though I went into the tunnel." Yuna scratched the back of her head. She curiously looked around her, but didn't see Ren.

"Hey, uh...where's Ren..?" she asked.

"Oh, last time I saw him, he was taking a shower, he should be down in a little while." Yoh smiled.

...In the shower...

Ren stood in the shower, letting the hot water sooth his tired muscles. He leaned his tired head against the wall.

_I've got to do it eventually...what harm could it bei?_

Yuna saw Ren emerge from the hallway, his hair still a little wet.

"Shall we go?"

"Okay..."

They walked to the nearby park where Yuna had her first match with Telda. The ground was dry ever since it rained. Telda was waiting for her. She was sitting on a nearby boulder, her arrow strapped to her arm. Yuna shivered slightly but regained her courage as she took a step closer.

"So, I see you didn't forfeit your match yet..." Telda started.

"No...why would I..? I'm not going to lose to you..." Yuna said. Telda immediantly started laughing afterwards. Yuna's expression darkened, her eyes slightly glowing under the shadow of her face. Ren's eyes widened a little in shock.

_What the!_

Still smirking, Telda engaged her oversoul as the countdown for the fight began. Yuna pulled out her staff, her expression still darkened.

"Minna!"

((Here!))

"Oversoul!" Yuna yelled as she engaged her oversoul. There was a blinding flash of light, making everyone shield their eyes. It was certainly impressive, her oversoul that is. It was huge, all of her mana concentrated on the tip, making a makeshift blade. Everyone stared in awe at her new improvement. But Yuna's expression didn't change. The oracle pager beeped for the start of the fight soon after.

(A/N: When I made this battle scene, I was listening to "breaking the habit" by Linkin Park. You can try listening to it while you read this, but you don't hafta...toodles...)

Yuna closed her eyes slightly, walking towards Telda. Her oversoul was remarkable, which made Telda think ttwice about the question she asked earlier. She finally reached a few feet away from her, and opened her eyes. Her eyes glowed a brighter shade of blue as she smirked, her oversoul growing. It blew her hair away from her face, showing both glowing eyes. Finally snapping out of it, Telda pointed her arrows at Yuna and fired. Yuna jumped, making the arrows miss, and almost hit Yoh. Yoh ducked out of the way just in time. Yuna was now in the air, swirling her staff around like Ren would do his kwan dow. She finally reached Telda, landing a blow on her shoulder, sending her flying. Yuna landed with ease, wiping the blood away from her face from the cut she got when she dodged Telda's arrows. Ren looked on in disbelief as Yuna began to pummel the ground with each step she took towards Telda.

"Wow...Yuna's mana sure has improved, huh Ren..?" Yoh asked, looking at Ren, who was too busy watching the fight. "Uh, Ren..?"

Ren looked at Yoh. "Oh, uh...yeah."

Yuna grabbed Telda by the shirt, pulling her to her feet. Using part of her mana, she threw Telda up into the air swinging her staff, as Telda came down. Yuna jumped up and Telda took the opprotunity to shoot one of her arrows at Yuna. Yuna quickly made an attempt to dodge at the last moment, the arrow grazing her arm which held the staff. Blood stained her oracle pager as she made a swift kick to Telda's side, sending her even faster into the ground. Telda coughed up blood as she regained her posture, but Yuna was right there, sending a devastating blow to her arm with her staff. Telda clutched her arm, yelling out in pain. It was obviously broken, because you could hear the loud crack.

"What is she doing, Yoh?" Manta asked. "This isn't like Yuna at all..."

"No...it isn't. If she continues like this, she'll kill her..." Yoh said. He looked around for the officiant, but there wa no sign of him. He must have been hiding somewhere. Yoh cursed under his breath, and looked over to Ren, who was staring at Yuna with disbelief. She was cut, bruised, and pummled, but she kept on going. It was almost as if she was...no!

Ren's eyes widened as he saw Yuna's expression. It was one unlike he's ever seen before. Her eyes were glowing alot, and blood was all over her arms and legs. Her pantlegs were ripped and her face had a few minor cuts on it. But her expression... she was...laughing? and smiling? does she not feel pain. Surely the blow to the arm would've done something to her, but...nothing. Telda's mana was low-almost gone, but she kept on fighting. Yuna was getting pretty low on mana herself.

_This isn't like Yuna at all...I got to do something..._Ren said, looking over at Yoh, then at Yuna. she was by Telda, who was on her knees with barely any oversoul left. Yuna grabbed her staff, her eyes glowing dangerously. Ren's eyes widened as he saw Yuna raise her staff above Telda's head.

"Now it's your turn to die..." Yuna said. Telda screwed her eyes shut in fear, making no sudden movements, not daring to move an inch and use up the rest of her mana. She had a bad wound on her leg, and couldn't stand anyway. Yuna laughed and brought the staff down to Telda's head, and would've killed her...

...if Ren didn't stop her at the last moment...

...End of chapter...

Well, what do you think? HUHUHUHUHUHU! TELL MEE! oh well, please review, Ja ne!


	7. Suprise for Yuna

**I am...so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for about six months.. I was really busy, I got carried away with everything, school was released about 2 weeks ago, I cleaned up my room, my great-grandmother got really sick, and I completely forgot about my fanfic until someone e-mailed me. No, I'm not sick of this fanfic, I love it. I just forgot it, so I'm going to comtinue it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. I only own Yuna, her family, Telda, and um...my other characters...heh heh...I seem to have forgotten them...heh heh...sweatdrops**

**Chapter Seven: Surprise for Yuna**

_I'm done for!_ Telda thought. She screwed her eyes shut, awating the final blow from Yuna which would quickly end her life. Only one problem-there _was_ no blow to end her life.

"Yuna! Stop!" Ren yelled. He quickly grabbed Yuna's wrist and pulled back her arm to prevent further damage.

"Ren! Let go!" Yuna yelled. She struggled against Ren, but he proved to be too strong. He had a firm grip on her arm, and he was _not_ letting go anytime soon.

"NO! Yuna, calm down! Her mana's spent. She's not worth your anger! The battle's over!" Ren yelled. He held on tight to Yuna's arm, making sure she didn''t get loose.

"Yuna, what are you doing!" Samona called from the group. Yuna looked back towards Samona, then back at Ren, and knew that she should just stop right then and there. Ren could feel her arm relax against his grip and he almost let go of it. The glow in Yuna's eyes slowly dissapeared until all that remained was the original sky blue color she had. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, and Ren finally released her arm and let her tired body lean against his. Telda opened her eyes and looked up at Yuna.

"You...spared me?" she asked. Yuna didn't open her eyes; she was too tired. Telda looked down at her broken thumb and index finger and quickly accepted defeat. She almost laughed at herself for her own stupidity. Feeling guilty but still able to talk to her, Telda stood from her croutched positioned and walked over towards Yuna. She dropped her bow and arrows to the ground and held out her hand.

:"Yuna...I apologize for our earlier encounter. Good luck in the shaman tournament, and," she looked at Ren and the others before continuing her sentence. "Thanks for sparing me."

Through half-lidded eyes, Yuna looked at Telda and shook her hand.

"Aww...it's nothing." she said. She withdrew her arm when she felt a twinge of pain run through her muscles. "Ugh...I guess I should get this cleaned out and bandaged before it gets infected..." Yuna said.

"I guess so..." Telda said. Her and Yuna looked at each other, looks of guilt appearing on their faces.

"Well...I guess I'll be leaving now..." Telda said. Yuna nodded and Telda started off in the opposite direction from which she came from. Yuna and Ren looked on while Yoh and the others started towards the young couple. Yuna smiled to herself, hoping that she would see Telda again. She wasn't a bad person; she just had the wrong idea.

"What a day today was.." Ren said, breaking the silence that started to form. "Are you tired, Yuna?"

Yuna said nothing.

"Yuna?" Ren asked again. He looked down and saw that Yuna had fallen asleep on his chest. He smiled to himself as he ran a finger though her hair and picked her up "bridal style" and turned towrads Yoh.

"Well, I guess we should head back to Tokyo before the sun's completely gone," Yoh said.

"Yeah..."

----------------------------13 hours later----------------------

A ray of sunshine peeked into Yuna's room as her alarm clock went off in it's usual rythm of beeps. It was a sunny Saturday morning, and the weather was a bit humid. Sunny, but humid.

"Aww c'mon...five more minutes...I'm almost crowned queen of the doughnuts," Yuna mumbled under her blanket. She pulled a pillow over her head in an attempt to drown out the constant beeping. It was something about that alarm clock that she hated. Maybe it was the fact that it woke her up everytime she was having a great dream. But overall, she hated it. The beeping started increasing, making Yuna more and more irritated with each passing second. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"ALRIGHT! I'M UP!" Yuna yelled. She emerged from under the blanket and threw the alarm clock against the wall, breaking it into random-sized pieces. "Great...now I need a new alarm clock..." Yuna said. She sat in bed for a few seconds, thinking about an excuse to tell her mom about the mysteriously broken alarm clock she somehow found on the floor. In pieces. Previously was followed by yelling. After a minute of being completely out of ideas, she pulled the blanket back and hopped out of bed, brushing loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Man, am I sore..." she started. She slid open the door to her room and started down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Hi, mom..." Yuna started as she turned the corner and entered the kitchen. "What's for brea--"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"**WHAT THE HELL!**" Yuna stumbled backwards and fell butt-first onto the wooden floor of the kitchen. There they sat- Yoh, Ren, Manta, Anna, Horo, Bason, Kororo, Amidamaru Samona, and Ryu- at the table, which was decorated with plates and food. Yoh was sitting on the end of the table, followed by Manta, Anna, Ren and Horo. Accross the table sat Samona at the end followed by Ryu, Bason, Amidamaru, and Kororo. Yuna's eyes widened in shock at the group of people sitting at the table.

"Yoh, I told you we should've called first!" Manta cried. Yoh sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh...that's okay. I'm not upset. Uh...How?" Yuna asked.

"How what?"

"Uh...how did you know it was my birthday?" Yuna asked.

Yoh and Manta looked at Yuna and pointed to Samona. Yuna glared at him and he quickly hid behind Ryu and Bason.

"Don't let her get to me! She's a devil when she first wakes up!" Samona cried. Yuna chuckled.

"Well, Yuna," Anna started. "C'mon, birthday girl. Don't just stand there, hurry up and get dressed so we can eat this cake!"

"Oh...right!" Yuna said. She quickly ran into her room and put on a regular red t-shirt and black sweatpants with silver streaks running down the side of the leg. After putting her hair into a small ponytail, she ran back into the kitchen and sat next to Ren.

"Oh...picking favorites, are we?" Horo asked. Yuna looked over to Horohoro, then back to Ren.

"Sorry, I can sit by you if you want..."Yuna said.

"Nah...I have Anna.." Horo put his arm around Anna jokingly, and instantly, the aura of the room went from a calm white to a flaming red. Into Horo's face went Anna's punch, as fast as lightning. Everyone started in awe as Horo was sent flying accross the room into the wall behind Samona.

"Wow...I didn't know she had it in her," Yuna said.

"That's nothing," Yoh started. "You should see her while I train..."

Everyone started laughing.

-----------------2 hours later----------------------------------------

After the birthday party Yoh and co. threw for Yuna, they headed outside for some fresh air. Yoh, and Anna were sitting on the porch of his house while Horo, Manta and Samona played in the grass. The spirits were in Yoh's house, having their nown good time as well.

But as for Yuna and Ren...

"You're WHAT!" Ren asked. He sat on a bench in a nearby park with Yuna. They wanted to spend some time alone after the big party that they had.

"Yeah...I know. It's horrible." Yuna said. "I wasn't expecting this to happen so soon."

"W-wait! How did you know?" Ren asked. "I mean...how did you find out?"

"Well," Yuna started. "It happened about a week ago. I just didn't want to upset you guys. But if Yoh and the others find out, well...I don't want them to know. Not just yet. And besides, we still have another eight weeks before we find out anything. But in the meantime, I wouldn't worry if I were you.." Yuna smiled sadly at Ren.

"But...do your parents know yet?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. I told them the minute I found out. They're highly dissapointed, but they're trying their best to comfort me," Yuna said. "Samona cried when I told him."

"Hm..."

"Don't be sad, Ren," Yuna said. "It's all for the best..." Yuna said.

"I guess..."

--------------------Later that day.------------------

Yoh, Anna, Manta, Horo, and Ryu sat in the living room of Yoh's house watching t.v. It was a pretty humid day outside, so Anna excused Yoh for training in exchange for cooking dinner with Manta. Yoh's eyes moved towards the door from which Ren entered just a few seconds ago. His eyes were downcast, covered by his bangs, and his shoulders were slumped.

"Hey, Ren...what's wrong?" Yoh asked as Ren plopped down on the floor next to Horo.

"It's Yuna..." Ren started. "She's..."

"She's what?" Yoh asked.

"...She's moving back to U.K. for the next round of the shaman tournament," Ren said.

"What!" Yoh exclaimed. "When is she moving back!"

"She doesn't know when she officially goes, but she's going to find out in the next eight weeks." Ren replied. "Dammit."

He looked at the cieling, his golden orbs shining with anger. He didn't want Yuna to leave yet, not before he actually showed her how much he cared for her. It really sucked for Ren; he had finally found someone who loved him, and just as soon as he fell in love with her, he was going to have to force her out of his memory. But how...? How could Ren prove his deep love for Yuna?

An idea suddenly popped into his head, making a slight blush appear on his face.

_No...I couldn't do that...I wouldn't do that...SHE wouldn't do that! Or...or would she?_ Ren thought. He entertained the thought in his head, making Yoh and everyone else look at him as the blush began to deepen on his face.

"Hey...Ren?" Yoh asked. After a couple of minutes of trying to get Ren's attention, Yoh just finally gave up and went back to watching t.v. Finally deciding on what he was going to do, Ren stood up, and headed towards the stairs. Horo, and Manta turned around.

"Ren. Where're ya goin?" Horo asked.

"Up to my room. I need some time alone." Ren said. He quickly started up the stairs and shut the door behind him, leaving Manta, Horo, Yoh, and even Anna confused.

---------------------------------------

Sorry for such a short chapter, I wanted to hurry up and post this one, so no one would think I abandoned this story. But I promise that the next one will be very long. Oh, and thank you everyone for all the reviews I got. You all make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. But ya...Please review. Ja ne!


End file.
